


The City Looks So Pretty

by lionsuicide



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Crossover, M/M, Monsters of the Night, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: When Wade thought about the end of the world, he didn’t picture it would be so soon. He always thought it would be light years away. When all his friends and family members were long gone and it was just him living it all on his own.He thought it would be kind of like what happened with the dinosaurs and the meteor, the zombie apocalypse, or something similar to what Y2K was supposed to be. Instead what the world got was something worse.Much worse.Instead of zombies, the world got monsters. Blood sucking, flesh eating, fast, night walkers who adapted to their surroundings.





	The City Looks So Pretty

┏━━━━°.•☆•.°━━━━┓  
The city looks so pretty   
Do you wanna burn it with me?   
~Hollywood Undead   
┗━━━━°.•☆•.°━━━━┛   
  
_Prologue_   
  
**_It’s the end of the mother fucking world._ ** **_  
_ ** When Wade thought about the end of the world, he didn’t picture it would be so soon. He always thought it would be light years away. When all his friends and family members were long gone and it was just him living it all on his own.   
  
He thought it would be kind of like what happened with the dinosaurs and the meteor, the zombie apocalypse, or something similar to what Y2K was supposed to be. Instead what the world got was something worse.   
  
_Much worse._ _  
_   
Instead of zombies, the world got monsters. Blood sucking, flesh eating, fast, night walkers who adapted to their surroundings.   
They were mangled, an ash like color, had no eyes but very sensitive to sound creatures.   
  
Everyone Wade had known were missing (probably dead or turned).   
Al, Weasel, Cable, Ellie, Domino, the Avengers, Nick Fury, and everyone else.   
_Gone._ _  
_ _Dead._ _  
_ _Turned._ _  
_ The only one who managed to survive on his own was Peter.   
When he found Peter, Wade almost shot him in the head.   
If it wasn’t for Peter shouting out he would have.   
The monsters couldn’t speak, at least not yet. With how fast they adapted it would only be a matter of time.   
  
Wade had never been more happy to see Peter alive and for the most part well. He hugged him tight and just held him for a long time, whispering things into his hair and shaking in relief. If he shed a few tears... well that was between him and his mask. After that they travelled for weeks, they walked all around New York City avoiding and killing the creatures while looking for other survivors. They found some people alive but they unfortunately were either half eaten or half turned. So far each and every person they found had to be put out of their misery by Wade as Peter turned away with tears in his eyes. Despite not being able to help anyone yet Peter still remained hopeful of finding others.   
  
Which they did.   
  
Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, survivors from Lawrenceville Kansas. They travelled over 1000 miles stopping in destroyed cities to see if they could find any other humans in this fucked up world.   
They found some but like Wade and Peter they were in no condition to travel.   
  
Peter was the one who found them with his spider like hearing. They were slowly making their way through a Walmart looking for supplies.   
The two suited up hero’s surrounded them on both sides, Wade holding up his katanas and Peter ready with his web shooters.   
  
“Put your hands up and drop everything you have.” Wade said calmly and unlike himself. As much as he was known for being the Merc with a Mouth the end of the world and the weight of keeping Peter alive mellowed him out in these types of situations.   
  
When the two strangers silently did as they were told, Wade slowly walked towards them, his katanas raised, his body ready for action.   
“State your names.” Peter said from behind, staying in place. His voice quiet yet loud in the silent dusty dirty store.   
  
“I’m Dean former hunter of the Supernatural,” the bowed leg one said, “and that’s Castiel former angel of the lord. Who the hell are you?”   
  
Neither Wade nor Peter flinch when they here the introductions, with the way the world is now a former angel and hunter were the least weird thing they’ve heard of.   
  
“Wade, former mercenary and anti hero. Peter, former superhero.”   
Wade says relaxing slightly at the strong voice from the people. Unless these people were fully adapted night walkers, which he doubts, they were hopefully safe.   
  
“You have an accent where are you from?”   
“Kansas.” The one named Castiel said in a deep voice.   
  
“It’s a long way from Kansas. How’d you get here?”   
  
Once they explained why they came and what they saw Wade and Peter left them and walked around the corner to discuss the two other survivors.   
  
“Wade we can’t just leave New York! What if.. what if there's others here? We can’t just abandon them....” Peter said his voice breaking towards the end.   
  
Wade speaks softly and quickly while bringing his arms around Peter, “Peter Peter pumpkin eater. I know you are afraid, I am to but think about this rationally. We have been searching for survivors here for WEEKS. If we haven’t found them yet we probably never will. I know you’ve never even been outside of New York but we can’t stay here for much longer. I’m running out of ammo, you are almost out of web fluid, winter is coming, the nights are getting longer, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to protect you all on my own for much longer. These... monsters are getting stronger, faster, durable, and they are adapting at a fast rate. We just saw one standing close to the edge of an abandon subway entrance as the sun was coming up. Pretty soon they won’t just be night walkers anymore. As much as I hate to admit this, and trust me I really, really fucking hate to admit this but we need help. They are help. We could use them and from the sounds of it they can use us to. If it’s survivors you’re worried about when we travel we can still search it just won’t be in New York. Perhaps we will find others, maybe even find a safe haven like they always have in the movies.”   
  
By the end of his speech Peter is crying softly into his chest, hands clutching the dirty fabric of Wade’s suit.   
“I know Wade. You are right. Let’s...,” a sniffle, “Lets do it. Let’s go with them.”   
  
Wade presses a small kiss to the top of Peter’s head before gently grabbing his face and lifting it. He gently rubs his thumbs across Peters face trying to wipe away the wetness.   
Wade bends over and presses a kiss to his boyfriends lips.   
_Once, twice, three times._ _  
_ Wade presses his forehead against Peters and whispers “Come on bubble butt let’s go see if those peeps are still there.”   
They hold each other for a moment longer and release one another.   
They make there way back to the front of the Walmart, their footsteps quiet.   
When they walk around the corner they see that the men were not only still waiting for them but they were also in a similar position that Wade and Peter where just in.   
  
Wade couldn’t hear what they were saying but Peter was able to just make out their discussion.   
What he hears makes him slightly trust the people a little more.   
  
“I don’t know Cas... these people seem dangerous. How do we even know we can trust them? What if they turn out to be like Neegan in the walking dead or something. We could let them in and then they steal our weapons and leave us for those creatures. This is dangerous even for us.”   
  
“I know Dean but this is the first time we found survivors in all of our travels. If we turn away from this we may never find other humans, alive like us that is. Not only that but you know your conscience won’t let you turn around and leave these people behind. There are too many what ifs for your conscience to truly be silent. I know you Dean. We have to take this opportunity and hope for the best even if the worst happens. We can’t survive alone for much longer and you know this. It sucks but that’s reality. There is power in numbers even if it’s just adding two.”   
  
“I know Cas. I know.”   
Dean sighs and bends over and kisses the other on the lips, pulling him close by his green jacket. At that moment Wade decides it’s the perfect time to interrupt their bonding.   
  
“HEY NOW! No PDA! We don’t have time for that.” Wade says while walking up to them, Peter following slightly behind.   
  
Both men upon discovery tense up before splitting up, their hands going for their guns immediately before relaxing and turning towards the heroes.   
“Please tell me your not a homophobic asshole.” Dean says while clenching his hands tightly into fists. Castiel fingers twitch near his guns, his eyes squinting in a glare.   
  
“Of course I’m absolutely homophobic.” He says while looking around. Dean and Castiel give Wade a dirty look. Wade lowers his voice and brings a hand to cup around his mouth and mock whispers, “Just don’t tell my boyfriend. He might get hella mad at me.” With that Peter elbows Wade in the ribs using just a bit of his strength to make it hurt before stepping forward.   
“Don’t listen to him, he’s an asshole. A very pansexaul, very obnoxious, very in the dog house if he does shut up asshole.”   
  
Wade gives Peter a kicked puppy look while running his side which Peter promptly ignores.   
“I’d say fuck you but it’s usually the other way around.” Wade says with a drawn out sigh.   
“So um... we have decided to go with you guys if the offer still stands.”   
  
“Yeah. The offer still stands. I’m glad you guys are willing to go with us.” Dean says in a clipped tone unsure of how to respond to Wade’s quirkiness.   
  
“You’ll get use to his ways. So where to? Where were you guys heading after New York City?”   
  
They looked at each other and then looked back at the two.   
  
“We were going to head down to Houston in Texas next.”   
  
“Texas is cool. Why Texas?”   
  
“It’s hot in Texas. Without being able to start a fire at night staying in the East where winter is harsh will be a sure way to die. We have to go where it’s always warm at night.   
  
“Should ... should we... um go? Now?” Peter’s nerves cause him to stutter.   
  
“First we need more supplies. We need all the supplies and non perishable food we can carry. It’s going to be a long trip to Texas.” Dean says.   
  
“How long are we talking?” Wade questions while glancing at Peter in concern.   
  
“Around twenty five to twenty six days of we don’t run into any problems.” Castiel answers.   
  
Ahh shit.   
  
“Well come on then. Let’s go find us some supplies. We don’t have time to waste.” Peter says.   
  
“You are right. It’s best if we move along. Night will be here soon and we don’t want to be out when those things are.” Castiel says while looking around, his eyes taking everything in. They all head back into the superstore and begin their search for what they might need on their long journey.   
  
_There were a few things of which Wade was certain. One only time would tell if he and Peter could trust these men, two with these strangers help Wade and Peter would be better protected and that was a risk he was willing to take, and three no matter what happens, this was about to be one hell of a trip._ _  
_ _  
_ **_.•°•.•The End? •.•°•._ ** **  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This is not something I will continue however someone has picked it up and will continue it. Whenever they finish I’ll link their work here.


End file.
